For softening and finishing fibers and clothes, quaternary di-long-chain alkyl ester di-short-chain alkyl ammonium salts have been conventionally used in softener compositions. In order to provide softener compositions that have effects of imparting water-absorbability as well as softening and disperse a softener better, there have been known methods, including addition of various additives and use of a base material having an alkenyl group (see, for example, JP-A-07-18575, JP-A-2001-192966, JP-B-2003-519294).
JP-A-2010-159529, published on Jul. 22, 2010, discloses a softener composition containing a quaternary ammonium salt having a bis(polyalkoxyalkanol) group.